Two Hearts
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Faramir reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "It is a meeting of two hearts Eowyn, knowing in an instant that this is the person you were meant for. I could never hope to be worthy of that moment, but oh how I have wished it." Part 1 of 2


_A/N: Hello readers! As you can see from my penname, I am far outside of my usual fandom. And I know I'm about ten years late jumping on the LOTR bandwagon, but better late than never, right? When the movies first came out, I had absolutely no interest in them, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the big deal was. And tho I love to read, somehow I never got around to reading any of Tolkein's fabulous works. _

_Fastforward to now and I heard the Hobbit movie was coming out. I figured since I'd never seen any of the movies, I would watch the first one first and then the others. Well it coming out in three parts kind of messed up that idea, but I borrowed the trilogy from a friend and decided to watch it anyways. And I fell in love. A couple months later I bought myself the extended edition and I was amazing, I never knew how much I was missing! In the un-extended version at the end I saw E&F standing together at the coronation and thought 'hey, maybe they'll get together'. Then I saw the Houses of Healing scenes and I couldn't get enough. I started looking for and devouring all E&F fanfiction and surprisingly enough, I found myself joining the ranks of those who let our favourite characters live vicariously through our writing. _

_Just as a warning, I have only seen the movie versions of LOTR, I haven't read the books and anything I do know from them came through the dialogue I've seen in other authors' work. So I don't know what anyone is going to think about this but I kinda like how it turned out and I wanted to share. So thanks for taking the time and I hope you enjoy reading! ~Aliyah_

Eowyn turned when she heard soft footsteps behind her in the grass. Her gaze fell on a handsome man with russet hair and a kind face. She spoke first. "It was you I saw from the window this morning."

"It was." The words came out soft and gentle, like a summer breeze.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes were very bold sir, on a woman you have not met."

He continued towards the bench where she sat. "Can not the Steward of Gondor look upon a shieldmaiden of Rohan?"

At his title her eyes widened and she bent her head. "Forgive me my lord, I did not know."

The Steward shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. And I cannot regret my boldness. Your beauty shines as a ray of light on a land too long cloaked in shadow."

Eowyn glanced up. "You are too kind my lord. Any beauty I once possessed has long faded away under the weight of this grief."

He granted himself permission to sit beside her and a smile graced his face, making him seem younger than his years. "My lady, there is naught that could ever hide your beauty from a man's eyes. But tell me if you will, what cares weigh so heavily on such a delicate flower?"

Her eyes flashed and she stood stiffly. "I am no wilting blossom my lord. I fear neither death nor pain. I have seen the horror of battle and tasted my release faintly but was denied the honour. Do not think me a mere woman such as you are used to within the walls of your cold city."

Surprise lifted the Steward's eyebrows. "Forgive my offense lady. Far and wide in Minas Tirith are the stories of your bravery and valor being told. There are few who can claim to have slewn the steed of a Nazgul and no man exists who is capable of dispatching the Witch-King of Angmar." He dipped his head. "You have my utmost respect and my humble thanks for your deeds."

The explanation softened Eowyn's heart and she let out a breath, relaxing her stance. "And for your graciousness I thank you, Lord Steward. It is a rare man who could stand my discourtesy with such patience." She looked away, out on the land into which the army, the last hope of Middle-Earth, had ridden three sunrises ago. "I fear the future, but more I fear a life that holds no meaning, spent in a cage to be looked upon but never useful. To waste away in the darkness I carry inside."

He joined her at the wall bordering one of the gardens in the Houses of Healing. "My lady, I do not believe this darkness will endure. Our hope must be in the king and Frodo. They alone carry our fate now."

Eowyn's gaze drifted to him. "I envy then your hope my lord, for I have none left."

The Steward reached out as if to touch her face and she stepped back quickly. His brow furrowed. "What has happened to make you afraid my lady? And why does one with your courage carry no hope for herself?"

Her eyes fell to the stone wall and Eowyn ran her fingers over the smooth surface. "I was called back from death, both by Lord Aragorn's healing gift and the strength of my brother's love. But I know not if it was worth their fight, nor whether I even want to be alive. Perhaps I am not meant to be here at all."

Compassion cloaked his words. "My lady, please do not say such things. May I not be the only one to express joy at your life. For it would be a dark morning indeed if we had not shared this time together." Then, in a move totally unexpected, he lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips.

Eowyn swallowed and her voice came out quiet and unsure. "You speak like a poet sir, and look upon me as a man desiring what he cannot have, yet I know not your name. You have divined the secrets of my heart, but your story is hidden from me. Will you not tell me something?"

His smile returned. "My name, if you would have it lady, is Faramir, Captain of Gondor and now Steward of the city in my father's stead. I am here, in the Houses, because of wounds received during the battle for Osgiliath. A battle," Faramir sighed, "that I alone survived."

Eowyn saw the shadow cross his face and touched his arm, an act she did not recognize until it had already happened. "I am sorry my lord, for those whom you lost."

He swallowed. "As am I. Many good men died in a final charge ordered by madness instead of reason." A shake of his head cleared the memories and Faramir met her eyes. "And may I know the name of the fair lady of Rohan?"

A faint smile appeared and then was gone. "Surely you know it already sir, since you seem to know aught else about me."

Faramir didn't look away. "I would hear it from your lips lady, and hope for permission to use it often."

"Eowyn," she told him, "and granted my lord. You may call me what you wish."

"I would call you friend," Faramir declared immediately, "if only you would use my name also."

"Faramir," Eowyn said slowly, and it sounded as a song to his ears. She looked around. "Long have we stood here my lord Steward, the healers will be after us to rest."

He wondered if that was an excuse to escape his company or if she truly needed to return to her room. As she turned, Faramir called after her. "Eowyn!" She looked back. "Will I see you here again?"

Her eyes darkened. "Look not to me for comfort sir, I have none to give."

"Your presence alone is comfort enough," he argued. "I would give you anything you ask for hope that this chance meeting would not be our last."

"I wish to be free of these walls," she told him, a coldness in her gaze he did not recognize, "and of this life."

Faramir's heart sank. "Anything lady, but that which would cause you harm. I, too, remain within these walls until I am deemed healed."

"I do not wish to be healed," Eowyn whispered, then stared towards where the sun rose. "My room does not face east."

"That is within my power to change," Faramir agreed, relieved. "By tonight you shall have a room that looks to our hope." Eowyn did not seem to have the will to do anything but languish in her private despair and he knew not what to do about it. He cleared his throat. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"There may not be a tomorrow," Eowyn commented, and Faramir had to stifle the urge to contradict her.

"Well then, should the morning come, might you share it with me?"

His insistence brought back the glimmer of a smile Faramir hoped someday to coax into full bloom. She nodded once. "Alright, I will." With that she disappeared back into the House and Faramir watched until even her shadow faded from view. He would wait for tomorrow and pray it would not be the last day they shared.

**LOTR**

Eowyn found Faramir in the misty morning garden less than a day after they parted. "I gather your dreams were as troubled as mine," she began, seeing his head bowed and eyes shut.

Faramir started and stood swiftly, spinning to face her. "Good morning my lady."

She tilted her head. "But not so good. For I see shadows behind your eyes that were not there before." Faramir looked away from her and Eowyn drew close, her hand landing lightly on his forearm. "Will you not share your burden my lord? I may not be much use as a comforter, but I can listen to what weighs such a good heart so low."

He dropped back onto the bench. "Why do you call me good? You know nothing of me. I could be the vilest scum in Minas Tirith and we are alone in this place."

Eowyn sat beside him. "I have seen your heart, Faramir son of Denethor, and in your eyes I read a great many things. I have met the scum of which you speak and I know this - you are as far from him as the sun is from the moon."

Faramir's eyes grew shiny until Eowyn feared he might cry. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. "No one has ever thought so well of me."

Her eyebrows drew together. How could that be when it was so obvious to her. "No one?"

His gaze fell to the ring on his little finger and he twisted it slowly. "Perhaps Boromir, my elder brother. We were fast friends all the days of our lives until he was killed. Our father never looked on me with the same pride. Boromir could do no wrong and nothing I did ever pleased my father."

"Was he in your dream?" Eowyn asked gently.

"Yes," Faramir admitted, then turned to her. "How know you of my dreams?"

Eowyn smiled. "My new chamber is a level below yours. I saw a light in your room when all the world should be asleep."

"Am I to take from those words that you also did not find rest?"

Compassion lit her blue eyes. "You have not answered my question Lord Steward. Do you wish not to speak of what haunts you?"

Faramir held out his hand and after a moment's thought, Eowyn laid her palm over his. Strong fingers curled around hers and he stared hard at the grass. "I dream of fire," he began, "of heat and burning. The smell of oil on my skin, the last glimpse of a madman's eyes in which I still believe he saw my brother instead of me." Anguished eyes found hers. "My father built a funeral pyre and planned to burn us both. Believing me dead, he refused to listen to Pippin's pleas that I be taken for healing. If not for Gandalf's intervention, I would have died that night."

Tears filled Eowyn's eyes and spilled down her cheeks, which took her by surprise. She did not know there was that much feeling left in her heart, yet it broke for this gentle soul that had clearly been mistreated so. "My lord, I am sorry for that memory."

Their clasped hands still rested in her lap. "And you my lady, what troubles your rest?"

Eowyn shivered and wiped her face. "I dream of my uncle's last breaths, because no matter how hard I fought I still could not save him. I feel the terrifying cold that entered me when I killed the Witch King." Her shoulders quivered. "I was not supposed to be in battle. Theoden King left me to rule Rohan in his stead, but I had no desire to be caged. I disobeyed and dressed as a man to fight. There is naught I can do to erase that shame."

Faramir tipped her chin up. "You risked everything for king and country, none can ask more of you."

She leaned into his touch as his hand cupped her cheek. "Why are you so different?"

He didn't understand. "From who?"

Eowyn lifted her eyes towards home. "Long years have passed since I met an honourable man."

Faramir again pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I am pleased you think so lady. I should 'ere strive to find favour in your eyes."

"Yet I have done nothing and seem somehow to have found favour in yours." She was clearly puzzled by this unexpected revelation.

"Giving a man with no worth a reason to smile, to hope, is no small thing Eowyn." It was one of the first times he'd used her name and though the sound of it on his tongue made her long to hear him speak it again, Eowyn was afraid to ask what he hoped for. Waiting out her silence, Faramir returned to something she'd said earlier. "Will you tell me of this man who made you shy away from touch, and despair if there are any good men left?"

Eowyn pulled her hand free and stood, wandering to the wall and staring towards Mordor. "That, my lord, is a story to be told when we have known each other much longer, if it is to be told at all."

Joy leapt in Faramir's heart at the thought. "And do you see us knowing each other so long?"

She was leaning her arms on the wall and turned to catch his gaze, which had never left her. "Indeed, what is this gift you posses lord, that makes me feel as if I have known you a year instead of only one day?"

"Forgive me for asking lady, but have I a chance of making it into your heart as easily?" Faramir could tell in a second that was the wrong question to ask.

Eowyn straightened and wrapped her arms about herself to fight the sudden chill. "I am sorry Lord Steward, but I simply must retire indoors. Goodbye."

He stood and tried to catch her arm as she hurried past, but succeeded only in grasping one sleeve. "Eowyn, please wait."

The ice in both her tone and gaze was unmistakable. "Release me sir. I have naught else to say."

Confused by the change in her demeanor, Faramir could but watch as she left him alone in the garden. Eowyn's desertion served to confirm the dread that had dogged his hopes since yesterday - he could never be good enough for a lady such as her. Cursed by his father, by his living, by his surviving, Faramir of Gondor was destined to be alone.

**LOTR**

Two days came and went before Faramir caught even a glimpse of his heart's desire again. This time it was under starlight when they met, Faramir carrying in his arms a gift he hoped she would accept. He followed her without sound until she reached the garden and began a slow wander through. A throat clearing in the darkness had Eowyn swiftly turning with fear in her eyes. As he stepped within her view, the tension in her posture all but bled away. She bowed her head quickly, keeping her gaze fixed on the pebbles beneath her feet.

"My lord."

"We agreed to be friends, did we not my lady? Is my name so terrible to say?" Golden hair fell in front of her face and she remained quiet. "I am sorry to have frightened you Eowyn, I meant only to speak to you and offer this." Faramir held out a dark blue mantle stitched with silver stars. "I noticed you had none. This belonged to my mother, I wish you to wear it."

Eowyn's fingers reached out to stroke the soft fabric and her blue eyes sought his. "Surely you cannot mean to part with this." It was too beautiful to give to someone as damaged as her.

"Please Eowyn," his voice lowered. "I have few memories of my mother and in those she was lovely and kind but always sad. I see the same sadness in your. I would have this gift bring you even a little joy." Faramir shook it out. "May I?" After their last encounter, he would not touch her without permission.

She nodded and gathered her hair to one side. Faramir swung the cloak around her shoulders and fastened the clasp below her throat, willing his fingers not to be tempted by the creamy expanse of her skin. "I am honoured my lord," she whispered, feeling warmth begin to surround her. "My previous behaviour hardly make me worthy of such a gesture."

Faramir stared into her eyes. "How can I make you see what I see? What is it that makes you think you do not deserve love?" It was a similar question to the one that earned her ire yesterday, he hoped for a different answer now.

Eowyn buried her hands in the folds of his mother's cloak. "I was rejected by the man whose love I longed for. Such hopes proved to be only a girlish fantasy. It is a hurt I hold deep and do not yet know how to put aside."

"He is a fool," Faramir declared vehemently. "For to throw away a treasure such as the one who stands before me is a great loss indeed."

Red stained her cheeks and Eowyn backed up a little, needing more space between them. "If all men in Gondor are like you, I am surprised there is even one not yet wed."

"A smart man will wait until he is sure before choosing the helpmate of his heart. Such patience is not easy to come by, but highly rewarded when the time comes," Faramir responded, wisdom in his words.

"And how know you that you have found the right woman?"Eowyn questioned, not sure if she was ready to hear his answer.

Faramir reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "It is a meeting of two hearts Eowyn, knowing in an instant that this is the person you were meant for. I could never hope to be worthy of that moment, but oh how I have wished it."

Eowyn swallowed and tried without success to break their locked gazes. "My lord, a woman would be blessed beyond measure to be chosen by you. Let not your father's cruel words and the neglect of long years hide your heart from the light it deserves."

Faramir drew closer and gasped her hand, bringing it to his lips, a disconcerting habit she did not know how to handle. "May I hope Eowyn?" He hardly dared to breathe waiting for her response.

"You deserve much better than the bitterness in me," Eowyn shared. "But I cannot deny that I feel alive when I am with you. Faramir, please be my friend now, for I know not yet if I have anything left to give."

He swallowed. "I will be waiting when you are ready." Then he melted into the shadows, leaving her alone once more to examine her heart and discover all that lay within.

**LOTR**

The next day he hoped to see her, confident that they had not parted on uncomfortable terms the night before, but Eowyn was nowhere he looked. Finally Faramir inquired of an elder healer about the lady of Rohan and was led to her chamber where she lay pale and weak under the blankets. With a healer busying herself in the far corner of the room as a chaperone, Faramir approached the bed and sat beside her, taking her cold hands in both of his.

Eowyn smiled faintly. "I am sorry to cause you worry my lord."

Her voice was so soft he had trouble hearing and leaned closer. "What has happened to put you in this state lady? You seemed fine yestereve."

She glanced towards the healer and rolled her eyes. "Late nights, early mornings and little sleep do not aid in my recovery. They say I must stay in bed." Eowyn's expression conveyed her displeasure. "I dislike being so idle."

Faramir looked on her seriously. "I would have you well Eowyn, you must listen to the healers."

Eowyn's eyelids slid closed briefly and then she returned her gaze to him. "How fares your own wounds my lord? I regret not asking sooner."

He rubbed her hands gently, trying to put the warmth back into them. "Before we continue one thing must be returned to. My name is Faramir, I fear you have forgotten. And in answer to your question, it will be some time before I easily draw a bow or wield a sword, but I am mending."

Colour rose to Eowyn's cheeks, made even more prominent by the pallor of her skin. "Faramir," she murmured. "I am glad you are healing." Sleep claimed her then and he gave into the desire to brush a few stray hairs away from her face.

Faramir turned to their companion. "Might I be given leave to stay? I will bring a book and make sure she rests."

She heard the hope in his voice and smiled. "As you wish. We will be looking in on her." It was a subtle warning against any untoward behaviour.

He dipped his head. "My thanks." The trip to his own quarters was made in haste and Faramir settled on the chair by her bed to wait.

Long hours passed before Eowyn began to stir, but it was not to wakefulness, instead it was the restlessness of dreams without peace that plagued her. She shifted on the bed, clenched the covers in tight fists, and threw her head from side to side, an occasional 'no' falling from her lips. Faramir could not watch long before going to her and shaking her shoulder. "Eowyn."

At his touch her eyes flew open and she sat up, pushing him away. "Stop!" The wild fear in her face made him realize she was yet trapped in a memory he could not see.

Faramir swallowed and moved back. "Eowyn?" Her gaze darted around the room looking for an escape, so he yelled her name with the force he would use commanding his men. "Eowyn!" She jumped and the unfocused look faded. All over her body was trembling, but he feared reaching for her in this state. "My lady?" he asked cautiously.

Eowyn swallowed and refused to meet his eyes. "It would be well, my lord, if you left now."

Hurt by her blatant dismissal, Faramir nonetheless stood his ground. After just five days he already knew this woman was far too precious to lose, and very much worth fighting for. "I will not leave you in this state my lady." He curled his fingers into fists to keep them from touching her. "What did you see in your dream Eowyn?" She lay back down and rolled on her side away from him. Faramir waited, but minutes passed and she did not move so he returned to his chair and book. He would wait her out. Used to Boromir's changing moods and stubborn silences, Faramir had learned early that victory came to those who were patient. They battled wills without a word for more than an hour before she finally faced him again.

"Is there naught I can do to scare you away?"

Faramir looked up. "Naught I can think of. Tell me Eowyn, what haunts you so?"

She sighed heavily and gingerly rubbed her injured arm. It was not broken, but badly bruised and very cold. The Witch King's blow lingered still. "I would know you longer lord, before speaking of this."

He regarded her with a tenderness Eowyn did not know think she had earned. "As you have observed, the number of our days is unknown. If you cannot share with me now, then when?"

Eowyn swallowed and shook her head. "I am not comfortable speaking of it here. Grant me your patience a few days more Faramir, please. If you must stay, let us speak of something else."

The delight of hearing her use his name covered his disappointment in her reticence. Faramir moved again to sit beside her and offered his hand. Though it was a gesture they had shared several times already, she still considered him a long time before accepting. "Very well. Tell me of Rohan. I would know more of the land which raises such strong and beautiful women."

Eowyn gave him a long suffering look that spoke of his exaggeration, but settled back against the pillows and began describing her homeland. For the two days she was bound to her bed they talked and laughed and learned about each other from dawn's first light until the healers separated them each night. Hopes, fears, griefs, and childhood stories were all touched on and explored in depth. Eowyn and Faramir played games, shared songs and histories of their people, and began to feel as if they had always known each other this way.

Then, on the tenth morning since the king departed, their hopes became real.

**LOTR**

Having received permission to return to her walks in the garden when the healers did their first rounds, Eowyn was so glad she immediately dressed and put on the cloak from Faramir, smiling as she did so. The lady of Rohan slipped silently from her room, starting at a voice in the hall. "I did not think you would be long when I heard the news." Faramir offered his arm. "May I escort you?"

Eowyn tucked her hand around his elbow and leaned into him easily, any distance on her part diminished after so many hours in his company. Faramir led her out to a small courtyard that looked on the sun's rising and they stood together under a stone arch. A gust of wind blew around them and Eowyn shivered. "It has grown so cold."

Faramir looked at her with all the adoration he felt. "It is just the damp of the first spring rain."

Eowyn's troubled gaze found his and he clasped her hand, relieved when her fingers folded over his. She swallowed and looked out at the expanse of his home spread below them. "His name was Grima Wormtongue and he was my uncle's advisor." She fought back the sickness the memories inspired and drew the mantle tighter around her. Faramir didn't dare move or breathe while she spoke. "In the beginning he seemed harmless, a shadow who slunk here and there, but as his power over Theoden King grew through the years, so did his boldness."

She tightened her grip on his hand and continued. "Grima set his eyes on me, and though I rebuffed all advances, he slowly removed each person who would have protected me. My uncle became so lost in his own mind that he no longer recognized me. Theodred, his son and Eomer, my brother were sent further and further away to patrol our borders. Then Theodred's company was attacked by orcs and he died from his wounds after two days. By his influence that very day Grima had Eomer and the Rohirrim loyal to him banished. I was alone and there was no one to stop him."

Faramir could not help his shock. "Eowyn, did he hurt you?"

She was grateful for the way he phrased it. "No," she said after a moment, "but I believe he would have. His words were like poison, clouding the mind, and he almost took me in. He got...closer than was proper. He touched my face and hair before I wrenched myself away. I think that is why I was so drawn to Aragorn when he rode in with Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas. I wanted a saviour and I thought it could be him." Eowyn sighed. "I was mistaken."

Faramir dropped her hand. "It was Aragorn to whom your heart was drawn?" The shock nearly made him stagger back. "What could I possibly offer, when it was our king you desired to be loved by?" All his hope faded away like smoke into the air, but Eowyn grasped the sleeve of his tunic to keep him beside her and laid her finger over his lips.

"Do not say such things my lord, do not let them be your truth either. Lord Aragorn is promised to another. Theirs is a love affair spanning decades. Foolishly I thought I might gain his attention, even though I knew another had his heart." She shook her head. "It was a silly dream and he was nothing but a gentleman. Aragorn told me plainly before the battle that I had no reason to hope." She shook her head. "Even the thought of my behaviour still brings great embarrassment."

Faramir cleared his throat. "What truth would you have me believe my lady? There have been too many lies spoken to my heart."

Her hand moved to cup his cheek, the softness of his beard grazing her skin. "I am at a loss to explain how, nor why, you should trust my words when we have known each other these seven days alone. But my heart knows you, Faramir Steward of Gondor, and I would have it know you better."

His hand covered hers and his eyes fell closed. "Eowyn..." he whispered, "how I have longed to call you my own. Beautiful brave lady, do you think you could ever love me? Be your answer yes, I would wait a thousand years that it might come to pass."

Eowyn laughed and let her hand drift down to lay over his heart. "Yes gentle Captain, I may be well on my way already. And I would consider it an honour to be loved by you."

He seemed about to kiss her when suddenly the earth shook beneath their feet and the thick clouds overhead broke apart and began to dissipate. Faramir's face creased in a wide grin and he sung her around. "They have done it lady! Sauron is defeated!"

Eowyn's forehead came to rest on his shoulder. "The Valar be praised. Our people are free."

Faramir looked down and lifted her chin. "Not just our people Eowyn," he whispered, "but our hearts as well." Leaning in, he hesitated, fearful of her refusal, but Eowyn only smiled shyly and beckoned him closer. Their lips met in a gentle caress, neither too short nor too long, but lasting just long enough to envelop them in the feeling of coming home. When they parted, Faramir leaned his forehead on hers and stroked her cheek. "My love."

Eowyn closed her eyes and rested in the strength of his arms. "Thank you," she said quietly and his brow furrowed.

"For what?"

"For choosing me," she explained simply. "And for being my reason."

Faramir held her close, wishing he never had to let go. "What reason might that be my lady?"

"To hope," Eowyn smiled, and Faramir could not resist kissing her again.

"Might you permit me to claim you even more?"

She traced the sign of the white tree on his chest. "In what way dear sir?"

He slowly released her and held out his hand, palm up. "I would have your promise."

Eowyn tilted her head. "What sort of promise?"

Faramir let out a breath and braved the question. "For your hand in marriage, when you can know me well enough to risk both your life and your heart by trusting them to me."

Her eyes shone and she put her hand in his. "You shall have my promise," she whispered, "but to entrust you with my life is a question for my brother. As king he now holds that right."

Faramir turned her hand and dropped a brief kiss on her palm, curling her fingers over it. "Then the sooner he returns, the sooner I may ask." He breathed in deeply of freedom and hope and led her back to the stairs. "Come lady, the city is rejoicing and I believe we have cause to join them."

Eowyn's smile touched her eyes for the first time. "Yes my lord, we most certainly do."

**LOTR**

Six days and six nearly sleepless nights later, Faramir and Eowyn stood at the gates of Minas Tirith watching the riders return. Much preparation had gone into the impending coronation and to Eowyn's displeasure, Faramir was released from the Houses of Healing the very day of their victory. She had grown used to his presence and did not look forward to being alone. But though his days were filled with the innumerable duties of the Steward, each night he joined her to share the evening meal. They spent their time speaking of how their separate days had been spent and planning for the future to come.

Today, finally, Eowyn was deemed fit to leave as well and could hardly contain her joy. So now they waited, with fingers intertwined, for hope to be made full. At the first glimpse of his sister, Eomer slid from his horse and ran towards her. "Eowyn!" Eowyn flew into his waiting arms and was hugged more tightly than she could ever remember. Eomer pulled back and touched her face. "Thank the Valar. I feared to lose you."

"And I you," she whispered. "Eomer, I have missed you."

He held her carefully, then looked up to see eyes on him and nodded. "Lord Steward."

Faramir dipped his head. "Eomer King."

It pained him to hear the title that belonged to his uncle and cousin first, but the way the steward was staring at his sister put Eomer on the defensive and his arm remained firm around her waist. "It appears I have missed much during this last fortnight."

Eowyn blushed and his eyebrow rose as Faramir met his gaze without flinching. "Eomer King, I desire your sister's hand in marriage. She has given her consent, but the rest is left to you."

Eomer frowned and turned to Eowyn, seeing in her eyes that he spoke the truth. "What last I saw my sister she was nigh unto death, now I am to give her away?" he demanded.

He grasped her shoulders. "Sister, what do you know of this man?"

Eowyn swallowed and stepped back to join hands with Faramir again. "You and Lord Aragorn called me back from death brother, but it is Faramir who gave me a reason to live. He has been my hope and my joy these past two weeks. I cam confident you can trust him with my heart."

Eomer was not as convinced. "We will speak of this later, the king is waiting."

Eowyn and Faramir both bowed as Aragorn rode past. He took in their proximity and smiled. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you, Daughter of Rohan. It pleases my heart to see that you have found it."

"Thank you my king," she replied quietly, feeling the sudden uncertainty in Faramir's touch.

Eowyn slid her hand around his arm and leaned up to whisper, "I would still choose you. The love you have given is not a consolation prize. Your heart will remain my greatest gift."

Faramir nodded and laid his cheek against her hair, content to hear her truth but hoping it was one she repeated often in the coming days and years.

**LOTR**

The night before the coronation, Eomer found the couple standing together under the stars. They'd had so little time together in all the busyness of the last week and were jealously guarding any moments they could carve out to be alone. "Lord Aragorn has worked very hard to soften my opinion of this match. I will agree to your betrothal on the condition that Eowyn returns to Rohan with me to aid in the rebuilding, and that it is six months before we speak of marriage." He rested his hand on Eowyn's cheek. "We all need the time."

She smiled through tears and looped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Eomer rubbed his sister's back. "We leave for Rohan within the week. Make the most of this time."

Eowyn fell into Faramir's embrace as soon as her brother's back was turned, and their relief was tangible. He breathed in the scent of her hair. "I feared he would say no."

She pressed her face into his neck. "Eomer is a stubborn man, but he loves me and wants what is best for me."

"That much, at least, we have in common." Faramir sighed. "I miss you already."

Eowyn pulled back and shook her head. "Do not. There are still six days between tonight and our departure. Let us cherish them."

"I will make a rider available to carry our letters," Faramir promised, "for I cannot stand the thought of months without hearing your voice."

"I hope you and our king will come to Eomer's ceremony. That would present a good opportunity to announce our betrothal."

"And a chance to see you," Faramir added, caressing her cheek. "If the king allows it, nothing could keep me away." He linked their fingers. "Eowyn, I love you."

The light in her eyes was a beautiful sight. "And you, my lord, have won my heart. I love you Faramir."

Their kiss was an expression of two hearts met and joined, and under a starfilled sky Eowyn and Faramir basked in the bright future that awaited them. Tomorrow it would begin.


End file.
